Demons & Jewels
by nativejoker
Summary: After returning home Kagome and her family enter Tokyo, but once getting lost in a crowd she loses the Shikon Jewel shards. Now it's up to a particular Detective to solve it's mystery.
1. Through The Tunnel

A cool gust of wind sweeps across a village. The sound of peace filling the moment. Within a small hut at the center of settlement a young woman prepares to return home. Not a normal trip, but one across time.

The young woman sits picking up the litter of trash scattered. Kaede the elder priestess sat in a corner, finishing her lunch.

"That certainly was delishes" she said satisfied with her meal

"I'll be sure to bring you another when I come back" the woman reassured as she swung her yellow bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you Kagome, your mother's meals are quite delightful" she answered with a smile

Kagome glanced her smile as she left the worn hut. Walking through the village, all those that passed by gave her a wave. Heading in a direction of a mystical well, what initially brought her here.

"Kagome!!"

Turning seeing a child-like spirit chase after her. As it caught her it was nearly out of breath.

"Shippo what's wrong?" She asked

"Kaede told me you were leaving, can come!" He shouted

"Sure, just to the well" she affirmed which gave the young spirit a pout

Usually her other friends like Miroku, and Sango would accompany her as well. Though they could be at the well by now and just waiting.

"Hey Shippo, where's Inuyasha?" She asked continuing their walk

"I don't know, he might be sulking somewhere" he answered

It wasn't the first time either, Inuyasha would disappear once he got the chance. Dwelling on her thoughts they soon saw the Bone Eater Well insight. As well as Sango and Miroku waving.

"Sango! Miroku!" She yelled

"Kagome, we heard you were leaving" Miroku spoke

Kagome would always watched his hands just incase.

"Yes, I need to before my grandfather gives me another ridiculous disease" she answered with a worried smile.

"Of course, just don't be gone too long" Sango said with a reassured smile

As Shippo hopped off her shoulder, she put both legs over the entrance. Looking back all three gave a wave and smile. Kagome then jumped falling into a bright light.

**Present**

"Come on Urameshi! Just give me half and I'll pay you back I swear!"

Standing outside a shop, two unfriendly looking men stood. Both arguing over something trivial.

"No way! You'll probably just forget and leave me hanging!"

"What!? That's crazy! Kuwabara is no liar!" He shouted

"Ya ya, just get that ugly mug outta here" Yusuke said shoving him to the ground

Just before he could start throwing fists.

"Well this seems to be interesting"

The turned their gaze to see the other half of Team Urameshi. Hiei and Kurama, both demons though they've chosen to stay by Yusuke's side.

"What you guys doin here?" Yusuke asked

"We've come to retrieve both you and... him" Hiei answered

"Hey!! Why you gotta say it like that!! You make it sound like it would kill ya!!" Kuwabara shouted and pointed at the shorter of the two

"It could have" he responded making the psychic growl

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly

"Koenma, has requested our presence for what? I cannot say" he answered expectantly

**Higurashi Shrine**

As the young woman climbed out the stone well greeted by the familiar shed. Exiting she couldn't be anymore welcomed. Approaching the home that stood on the grounds. Her grandfather overjoyed to see his granddaughter alive.

"You've returned to us!!" He shouted giving her a hug

"Hello grandpa"

In the kitchen stood her mother, and little brother. Both beaming with joy after seeing her.

"Kagome! Welcome home!" Her mother yelled in joy hugging her tightly

Breaking the embrace and small talk Kagome went straight up to her room. Seeing her bed after weeks of sleeping on hard ground. Throwing herself relaxing after landing on the soft fabrics. Staring into the ceiling, reaching into her shirt grabbing a flask holding the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The pink glow shining brightly, as it's power radiated behind the glass.

"How much longer once the jewel is done? What will happen after?"

As she dozed off, but awaken when Kagome's mother broke her out of her thought.

"Kagome we're heading into town you wanna come!" She shouted at the bottom of the stairs

"Yeah, hold on!!"

**Koenma's Office**

"Hey brat! Did you need something!!" Yusuke spoke with a grin always antagonizing towards his superior

"Yusuke! One of these days you're going to really get it!!" The short lord shouted in anger

"Calm down sir" George the ogre advised hesitantly

The toddler like being crossed his arms and pouted, but gave a glare.

"So what is it you need Koenma?" Kurama asked with a smile

"Finally respect, yes we may have something for you George" he commanded

George flipped the tv set showing a map and several pulsing dots.

"What're those?" Kuwabara asked gazing at the map

"Spirit signatures" Hiei answered coldly

"Precisely, but they come and go weeks at a time and usually with greater power after" George agreed

"So far they haven't left the shrine, but today we got lucky as it's now moving we need you to retrieve whatever it is and bring it back" Koenma added showing the orb of energy moving across the map.

"Ok, but what is it??" Yusuke asked

"Uncertain could be an old relic or a powerful weapon, but if demons get a whiff of this... it could cause calamity for us all" Koenma said with extreme caution

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, but kept an eye on the orb.


	2. Quick Change Of Fate

The Higurashi family minus they're eldest, wandered throughout Tokyo. Coming and going out of any store they found. Kota rushed ahead of the other two. Causing his mother to worry that he'd be hit.

"Kota be careful!!" His mother yelled out

Kagome walked displaced from where she was. Unsettled by Inuyasha's absence from her departure. As it was unusual for the half demon to not argue with her as she leaves.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet" her mother asked in concern

"Oh it's nothing" she lied with a smile

Returning to her thoughts, feeling the Shikon Jewel shards. They haunted her even in the most precious of moments. Sometimes wishing she could be free of this responsibility.

**Team ****Urameshi**

The quartet had arrived by train still oblivious to their objective. The sea of people didn't make their odds well either.

"So what're we looking for exactly?" Kuwabara asked first as they left the station

"Unfortunately there was very little info on this item" Kurama answer

"Didn't Koenma say it was a person or whatever?" Yusuke asked

"Based on it's movements it's likely being carried by someone" Hiei answered

"Then we should keep a look out for this particular carrier" Kurama suggested as they continued

**Higurashi ****Family**

Kagome waited in a lounge of sorts, as her mother helped her younger brother try on clothes. Taking out a flask staring into crystals that lay inside.

"Kagome you ready dear?"

Leaving the store Kagome instantly felt a mass of energy. The energy was a mixture unable to figure who it belonged to.

**Team ****Urameshi**

Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks. Glancing at those around him.

"What's wrong Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked

"He's clearly a victim of his own stupidity" Hiei answered mockingly

"Shut up! I feeling something" he shouted

"Like what?" Kurama asked with interest

"Like... I don't know how to stay it... pure spiritual energy I guess" he mumbled

"Where do you feel it?" Yusuke asked

"Somewhere ahead that's where it's pulling me anyway" he answered

As they proceeded the four split to cover more ground. On the far end the Higurashi family were prepared to leave.

"Oh no" Kagome said

"What is it dear"

"I'll be right back!!" She shouted running off

Yusuke looked out for the energy Kuwabara spoke of. Not having the natural talent his friend possessed.

"We aren't going to find it" he growled

Continuing down the street he could hear the sound of footsteps. Rushing towards him as they got louder.

"Excuse me!!"

Someone had bumped into his shoulder. As if timed slowed a flask had broken of it's cord. Landing upon the sidewalk.

"Watch it will ya!!!" Yusuke shouted to the bygone person

Glaring he glanced away feeling an ominous energy. At his feet shined the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Their power sealed, picking the flask up between his fingers. As the pulsing energy stayed contained. Tempting him with its power, but Yusuke resisted strongly.

"Urameshi!! Did ya find it?" Kuwabara shouted

Yusuke stood quiet examining the shards carefully.

"Hey what's that?" The psychic asked

"Don't know, but this seems to be important let's take it to the toddler and find out" he replied

**Convenient ****Store**

"Almost forgot about Inuyasha's ramen" Kagome spoke to herself quietly

As the clerk rang her up the young woman stood silent. Going to for her flask feeling nothing there. Patting quickly in a panic, checking each pocket and fold. No sign of the Shikon Jewel shards. After paying Kagome rushed out the store. Looking into every gutter, curb, and street. The shards weren't in any of these locations. A hour of searching the priestess sat done in a disappointed mood.

"Kagome!!" Her mother shouted from her car

"Mom"

"We've been looking for you!! Where have you been!!" She shouted

Unresponsive she rose from the ground and entered the vehicle. Telling her mother of the predicament.

"Maybe we can search tomorrow, it could still out there" her mother attempted to reassure

Kagome sat anxious, what if someone grabbed it? What if they sold it? Would it be lost in her world forever? These thoughts ran through her head violently. What's worse? What happens if Inuyasha finds out about her mistake?

As they arrived home Kagome stood with bags in hand. Staring at the Bone Eater Well, imagining the hanyou jumping out and scolding her. She needed to find those shards. Placing the bags on the table, organising them in her yellow bag. Getting everyone's favorites, hoping she didn't miss anything. The problem loomed over head, if she didn't retrieve those shards. The consequences would be dire and unpredictable at most.

"Where could they be?" She whispered gazing out her window

**Past**

Inuyasha stood inside Kaede's hut with a sour expression across his face.

"Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" He growled

"You were no where to be found, and she needed to hurry back her family already worries about no reason to give them anymore stress" Keade answered

"Honestly Inuyasha where were you anyway?" Sango asked

The half breed did not answer, and instead stomped out. Leaving group confused and frustrated. Walking through the night his anger gone. Arriving at the Bone Eater Well he debated on bringing her back or not. Fist clenched he sat the entrance to think it over.

**Koenma's ****Office**

Team Urameshi had returned to the same bustling office. Seeing the childlike spirit at his desk.

"You're back, did you find the source of the spirit energy?" Koenma asked

"Maybe"

Yusuke dug into his pocket grabbing the tiny glass jar. Soon dangling it front of the spirit.

"Argh!!" Koenma shouted in shock

Hiei and Kurama widen their eyes in shock. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood confused as to what it was.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Yusuke asked

"Do you know what you're holding!?"

**AN: I know too many cuts, working on it.**


	3. Caught

As everyone stood back away from the two humans.

"What's the big deal they're just shards in a glass jar" Yusuke spoke

"Not just any shards! Those are the remnants of the Shikon Jewel" Koenma shouted

Yusuke again confused looked to Kurama. Who was prepared to ansvwer his question.

"The Shikon Jewel was a artifact created hundreds of years ago said to give those who wield it enormous power" Kurama answered

"Long ago Yusuke demons and humans lived together, but when time went on my father saw fit for us to live in the spirit world, but many demons have attempted to find this jewel" Koenma explained

Yusuke looked at the flask seeing how much of burden it really was.

"So what do we do now?" Yusuke asked

"Well it looks to be stable and weak due to missing a few pieces, you're going to have to find them then bring it here so that it can sealed away" he answered

As team Urameshi began to leave.

"Yusuke"

He turned seeing a serious expression on Koenma's face.

"Be careful even a few can attract unwanted guests" he warned

**Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome still devastated over the loss of the Shikon Jewel shards. Laid out on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. Rising quickly she began to plan out how to search for them before Inuyasha found out. Jumping off her bed she immediately went to her window. The well sat enactive, but Kagome feared the Hanyou would appear.

**Past**

Inuyasha stood at the mouth of the Bone Eater Well. Glaring hardly at the darkness that was seen. Gripping the stones almost crumbling the entrance.

"Go in there..."

Glancing back he saw his past love's little sister approaching.

"And you'll push her farther away"

Returning his gaze back to the well quieting a growl in his throat. Pulling himself down walking past the elderly lady.

"I'll go tomorrow" he snapped

Stomping off Kaede sighed in relief.

"I gave you some more time Kagome"

**Present- Morning**

Yusuke had arrived with Kuwabara. The spirit detective looked at the flask rotating slowly in hand.

"Don't know if you should mess with that Urameshi" Kuwabara cautioned

"Uh? Why not?"

"That thing just give me the creeps" he answered

Getting of the train making way to where Yusuke hadfound the shards.

"Come to think of it... where's Hiei and Kurama?"

"They're meeting us there" Yusuke answered

Kuwabara couldn't keep the flask out of his mind. It's power felt sickening like drowning in at sea. He couldn't get away from him. Turning they both met with the trickster and fire demon.

"Hey guys" Yusuke greeted

Noticing necklace charms of sort around their necks.

"What're those for?"

"Protective seals, to ward off the influence of the Shikon Jewel" Hiei answered

"Shall we get to work" Kurama asked with a smile

"So what do remember from yesterday?" Hiei asked

"I remember coming here due to the foot traffic" he answered

"Then what?" Kuwabara asked

"Gimme a minute okay?" He answered pinching the bridge of his nose

Going to yesterday reminded of the large crowd. Pushing through each person present giving him dirty looks. Then a shove to his back caught his attention. Turning scanning the crowd, but the pull of the jewel did. That was when he felt something else, a pure spiritual energy.

"I don't who bumped into, but Kuwabara said something yesterday that finally just got now" Yusuke suggested

"What'd I say?"

"Remember when you say that you felt a pure spiritual energy?"

"Oh yeah" Kuwabara said in realization

"Well I felt it yesterday when I found the shards" he answered as the team exchanged looks

**Higurashi Shrine**

Had risen early putting on casual clothes, rushing down stair.

"Kagome where you going sweetie" her mother asked

"To find the shards before anyone else does" she answered putting on her shoes

Swinging open the door she was shocked to see Inuyasha. The Hanyou greeted her with a sour expression. Arms crossed a growl and glare focused.

"I-Inuyasha!?"

"Kagome"

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked hesitantly

Looking closer examining Kagome up and down. His eyes went angry, as he gripped her by the collar.

"Where is the shards?" He asked coldly

She went quiet as a sigh left her mouth. The two left the door, leaving the house so no one could hear

In woods nearby, there she explained what had happened. His face just got angrier and his fist balled up.

"You lost the shards!!?" Inuyasha shouted in frustration

"I didn't mean for them to get lost!" she argued

"Typical, this is what happens when I'm not around"

No one could see it, but Kagome had gritted her teeth. Hands behind her back balled into fists. Anger quietly building up inside, but stopped when Inuyasha fell silent. Glancing up the Hanyou focused away from her.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking in the same

"I smell a demon"


	4. Clash At The Shrine

Team Urameshi could spot the shrine. As it's tip poked out above the trees. Though the shrines energy was lacking.

"It seems there is still some energy here" Kurama spoke feeling the light spirit aura

Everyone could feel something else as well. A dark energy that resonated with demonic power. Everyone went tense ready for any attack.

**Higurashi Shrine**

"Kagome! Could it be possible that a demon could've gotten hold of the shards!?" Inuyasha asked holding her tightly by the shoulders

"What? That can't be! There aren't any-"

Stopping her words as a demonic and human auras were felt. Both then faced the entrance to the shrine.

At the stairs the four acted cautiously edging towards the top. Yusuke held his arm out as the team stopped.

"I'll go first encase there's more than one" Yusuke ordered

No attempt to argue was made, but then again the influence of the Jewel warranted caution. Yusuke slowly continued as he peaked into the shrine.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the mouth of the entrance. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword. Getting ready for any attack. As a head peaked out the two stiffened, it was then the intruder was revealed. A young man with dark hair and brown eyes entered.

"It's just a human?" Inuyasha asked which doesn't explain the powerful energy he was feeling

As Yusuke entered the shrine he wasted no time spotting the Hanyou. The expression showed aggression as the young woman behind showed worry. Seeing the demonic features of the dog demon, before he could attack. Inuyasha charged releasing his blade Tessaiga.

"**Wind Scar**"

A wave of energy was fired as Yusuke side dashed. Inuyasha quickly losing him in the dust cloud. Blade ready, awaiting for the intruder. Focused on any movement. Yusuke made his move, appearing by the Hanyou. A sharp uppercut landing to his chin. Getting launched mid air.

'That wasn't a strike from a regular human'

Falling on his feet, before Inuyasha could react. Another strike hit his stomach, then another. Kagome was shocked, never has she seen anyone handle Inuyasha the way this man did. Sliding back due to the force, the half breed growled. Frustration growing evermore.

Rushing, a leap sword raised high. Yusuke, jumped as well spiritual energy collecting in his fist. Landing harshly into his gut once more. Spit and vomit spewed from Inuyasha. Falling to the ground limp, as Yusuke landed safely. Staring at the downed demon, who staggered up.

"You-"

A thorn whip wrapped around his free hand, his bladed hand trapped, as a spear aimed behind his skull. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had constrained him. Inuyasha found out by their scent that two were demons and the other was human.

"You're demons!"

**Past**

While in the past within a dark cave. A demon of great influence sat. Naraku a demon who desires the Sacred Jewel shards. A singular part of his plan.

"I need those shards" speaking quietly as a female stood to the side. Her name Kagura, one of Naraku's detachment. Staring at her master who summoned demonic wasps. "I need to find a way through that well"

"How? Only the miko and hanyou are capable of such" Kagura added. Naraku grew ever so furious, a low growl heard. A thought unexpectedly found itself. Summoning a deomic wasp, as the insect hovered above it's master.

"I have a order"

**Present: Shrine**

The three held Inuyasha still, gritting his teeth in defiance. As he would rebel, they would hold tighter. Yusuke approached analysing the demon.

"A Hanyou" Kurama spoke in surprise. The thorn whip wrapped around Inuyasha's wrist, leaving red marks. Hiei held his sword arm, as well as a blade tip to his throat.

"What's with those ears? Is he some sort of demonic kitten?" Kuwabara asked staring at the ears.

Inuyasha growled as a vein bulged out almost. "I'm no damn cat!!" He shouted in anger struggling to get out.

"Well whatever you are, why're you here?" Yusuke demanded. The Hanyou focused on the human, or so he thought was human. Before he could shout any more profanity.

"Who do you think you are?"

Turning all present saw Kagome, arrow drawn. Her aim on Kurama, if she could assist this was how. Holding her bow string waiting for one to act. "So? Tell me who you are and why you're here?"

Yusuke eyed her, she trained in her weapon. Though not a master, expert to hit most of the time. The detective approached causing a rise out of Inuyasha. "Run Kagome!!"

The two teens met, both staring into each other's eyes. Yusuke reach into his shirt. Kagome tightened her bow, Inuyasha attempted to escape. Kagome ready to release her arrow, but full stopped.

"Do you know what these are?" Dangling from his fingers was the jewel shards. Surprise and panic appeared on her face. Unmoving til she received the full story.

"Spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi, and this is my team" answering her question. She eyed the strange team of Demons and Humans. It was like an mirror of her own group. Yusuke looked back, and nodded signaling for them to release Inuyasha. The Hanyou raised his sword, as the other three stood on guard.

"Inuyasha" Kagome spoke sternly. Her gaze held firmly. Inuyasha persisted he didn't need help. "Inuyasha!!"

"Kagome! I got this!!" He shouted, anger boiling within. His grip tightened around the hilt. Glare intensified as he stood off against them.

"Inuyasha!! Sit!!!" That command forced the Hanyou into the ground. Face smashing, creating a small crater. Team Urameshi baffled by the sight. "Now let's go inside"

Upon entering the home of Kagome Higurashi. Kagome's family sound asleep upstairs. Turning the kitchen light on, everyone surrounded the island. Placing the shards at the center, the main topic of discussion. "To think a Hanyou still alive"

The statement escaping Kurama's lips, Inuyasha threw a glare. Everyone now at his attention. "What do you mean?" Yusuke asked

"Hanyou were to have died out centuries ago, the fact he is here makes an impossible feat" Hiei answered crossing his arms. Observing from a dark corner of the room.

"Why're they so rare?" A confused Kagome asked. Seeing Inuyasha, and a few others. The curiosity of the species furthered.

"Hanyou are usually made through a demon-human mating, and other unnatural means, but they were supposedly killed off years ago since they displayed unpredictable behavior" Kurama explained, he would have been a victim if not for his skills. Inuyasha uninterested in the facts, but Kagome was. She worried if this already happened then Inuyasha was in certain trouble.

"Normally half-breeds like him don't make it very far" Hiei spat getting a growl.

"This half-breed won't be afraid to cut you down" Inuyasha went to his blade as did the fire demon. Yusuke stared at his commrade, who relaxed. "Ha! Stared down by a human"

"And you were put down by two"

A growl escaped once more, as he went lunge at Hiei. Kagome glared daggers stopping him. "So where did you find these?"

"At the market" Yusuke answered twirling them on his finger.

"Well thank you, and if I could get those-" as she went snatch them away. They flew of, and caught by their current owner.

"Not so fast, we need to know how you came by these" Kagome froze at the question. How could you give time travel an explanation. The very thought was crazy. Inuyasha attempted to move, but stopped once Yusuke aimed his finger, the devestation was remarkable. "If you can't tell us then we'll have to keep these"

"Okay, fine I'll tell you"

"Good, we'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow" Yusuke spoke making his way to the door.

"What? You don't want to hear it now!?"

"No, I'm tired, that and I'm sure someone else would like to hear your"


	5. The Unexpected

"Why would you let him take the jewel shards!"

After Team Urameshi had left her home. Kagome was again the victim of Inuyasha's fury. If she had forced them, the two would be outnumbered. A chance she wouldn't like to take. Though when thinking on the mysterious band. The leader Yusuke left an impression her, spiritually.

His power was immense even for a human. The fact he was able to out fight Inuyasha was impressive. Who was he really? And his friends were just as strong and abnormal as he.

"Are you even listening!?"

The question awoke her from thought. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought"

"Why did you give them the shards? Just answer me that!" His anger knew no bounds. Shouting almost heard, if they hadn't moved to the woods.

"Listen, we don't who they are, what they do, or if they have others with them we need to find out more" Kagome snapped something common among their arguments. The Hanyou growled while making a sour look. She glared just as strong, her arms crossed.

**Koenma's Office**

The young lord sat at his desk, and in front was Botan. Nervous as usual standing squirming. A smile plastered, as Koenma stared angrily.

"Where on earth is Yusuke!?" A shout surprised Botan. A yelp echoed, as flinched in response.

"Yusuke has decided to come in the morning, he says he has a source you may want to talk with" answering hesitantly

The news made the young lord erupt in anger. A tantrum bursts from his tiny body. George the ogre stood helpless attempting to calm him. After doing so, a huff of two. "Fine, we'll talk in the morning!"

A sigh of relief escapes both Botan and George.

**Yusuke's Home**

The detective lay on his bed. Shards positioned on his desk. Glowing faintly in the night. Staring carefully at them, where did these things come from?

He tossed and turned over the question. If these things were so strong how come Koenma didn't have these? Or why he wasn't even aware of them before? A cyclone of questions with no answers filled. In order for him to receive any he would have to wait.

**Morning**

Kagome had gotten dressed, no school outfit just jeans and a shirt. Inuyasha had slept over anxious. Following out the door closely behind. "No, Inuyasha!"

"Come on Kagome!" Trying to force his way into this meeting. The Miko rejected his company. His temper may put wrench in whoever she was meetings mood. Something she couldn't risk depending on who she was meeting. "I don't trust these people! They could be after the shards themselves!!"

His pleading and arguing just furthered her frustration. Her expression matching her mood. "Listen Inuyasha, I'm going to this meeting though you need to tell the others what's happening is that clear?"

The stern talking, angered him extremely. Though her reason was understandable. Growling he approached the Bone Eater Well. Soon falling down in a flash of light. Kagome sighed exhausted as she punched the bridge of her nose. "Troubles I see"

Spooked by the question, Kagome swung around. To see a blue haired woman, holding a oar in hand. A friendly smile greeted her. Unsure if she was friend or foe. "Who may you be?"

"Oh apologies I'm Botan, the farrier who'll take you to your present destination"

"I think you have the wrong person"

"No, I'm for certain you're Kagome Higurashi" replying a bit aggressively. "I was sent by Yusuke Urameshi, to take you to Lord Koenma"

Kagome didn't know who Koenma was, but knew who Yusuke was. Having second thoughts she then accepted. Letting go if her oar, as it floated mid-air. Botan sat on one end, as Kagome hesitantly sat on the other. "Hold on"

"Wha-!?" A suprise shout as the two shot upwards. At high speeds coming to an absolute stop. Causing the teen to barely fall off. A steady trip as they floated through the sky. Adjusting her seating and a sigh. "Could've gave me a little more warning!"

"I thought I did"

Furthering their journey, Kagome began to see a line. This line subtlety turned more and a more into a river. Purple in color, with a foul smell and heavy mist. "Where are we?"

"The River Styx no doubt" Botan spoke steering the oar. Unaffected by aura that this place spued out. Following the river, a large gate of some kind slowly came into view. It intimidated her to the bone. Stopping at the front as the hopped off the oar.

"Whoa" entering a long hallway, dark unable to see. A sound hits her eardrum, people rushing. Instantaneous talking and yelling echoed. As the two pushed through the doors

"Your in for it now!"

"Not to day!!"

As two ogres rushed each other. Kagome almost instinctively ready to fight. Til they went past each other, holding papers. She then realized the whole room was filled with them. Working desk jobs, dumbfounded by the situation. "What the-?"

"This way" Botan lead the way to another hallway. Kagome still in shock to see Demons working normal jobs. "Suprised aren't you"

"I didn't expect to see this"

"Most don't they expect us to be blood thirsty, well there are a few like that" she explained with a smile. Continuing down a better lit passage. She began to wonder who this Koenma was. Is he a warlord? A ruthless sorccer? The options were endless. "Here we are"

Kagome swallowed hard, and braced herself.

**Past**

Inuyasha had arrived at Kaede's hut with Sango and Miroku. Shippo was absent due to the persistants of the four.

"Where's Kagome? I thought she would arrive with you" the priest asked. Sitting in the corner away from Sango.

"She's not coming"

"Why on earth not?" Sango asked hastily, unsatisfied with the answer.

It was here Inuyasha began his story. Mention the team that attacked him at the shrine. Describing each person, he mostly fixated on the leader. Even detailing how aura felt, heavy, strong, but felt indecisive. Kaede listened closely particularly when he spoke of demons and humans working together. "Interesting"

"Kaede? Do you know these demons?" Miroku inquired.

"No, but this does give me a better idea on how our world works in the future" the elder contemplated this. If this were true then peace would be close at hand.

"Kaede?"

"Hmm?"

"Who would want these jewel shards more than anyone else? In future terms" Inuyasha asked hoping the old crone had something of worth. The fact someone would want these in the near future startled him.

"Hmmm, I've heard stories and other unsavory rumors" Kaede remembered her sister bringing stories from other places. Some made her wonder, others made fear. "There is rumor among demons... of a place that no man can enter..."

Ominous in tone, the group began to listen hanging on every word.

"It is called Makai, no one knows where it is, some say it's hidden within the mountains, others in the deepest of forests" a grim tale as she continued. Kikyo talked about this particular quite often. "Here demons thrive"

"A oasis for demons?" Miroku asked

"Not just that, people have heard whispers among them speaking of Kings, and other unusual behavior" adding to the mystery, Kaede learned from her sister. That most of demons from small areas disappeared. A small number compared to the thousands of others.


	6. What?

Kagome stood eyes widen. Blinking, at the underwhelming sight. A child perched within a chair, pacifier in mouth. A stern gaze held the young miko. To the side awaited Team Urameshi.

"Who's that? I thought that I was meeting Lord Koenma"

Botan drew a drop of sweat off her brow. Yusuke snickering quietly as did Kuwabara. Kagome bewildered by their amusement. The toddler slammed his tiny fist on the table top.

"Quiet! I know you're still young miss Higurashi, but it's best to show your elders respect" the burst of anger surprised her. Off guard by the toddlers powerful voice. Fury evidently filling the room. "Anyhow, I am Lord Koenma"

Kagome shocked turning to Botan who nodded. Confirming that what he spoke was true. George enters placing a small jewelry box on his desk. Opening to present it to the miko. The jewel shards glowed brightly. "I'm sure you're aware what these are"

"Yes, Shikon Jewel" she whispered shy to speak those unknown to her.

"Right you are, now I wish to know how you acquired these" Koenma demanded. Anxious as these were missing for centuries. So how could a young woman possess them?

Kagome was again hesitant to tell her story. Demons and monsters are one thing, but a time traveling well? Now we're going over the moon. "It all started with the Bone Eater Well that sits on my family's home-"

"Did you say Bone Eater Well?" George abruptly asked

"Y-yes, why?"

Koenma and George glanced at each other. The young lord stared once more at Kagome.

"What's this Bone Eater Well?" Yusuke chimed in.

"The Bone Eater Well is a focal point of energy my father used it as a way to seperate our realm and yours from coexisting" Koenma answered. The well itself had unpredictable qualities before. Now after so long it remained a mystery. "So tell us exactly what happened with your encounter?"

Swallowing hard, Kagome began her take. How she fell within, displaced in the Edo era. Continuing to talk about her situation with said jewel. Shattering within the past and the pieces being scattered. All listened carefully, Koenma began to think. The room silent as she finished. "And now I'm here"

Not a word spoken as she awaited. All focused on her.

"Sounds like a tall tale" Hiei spoke abruptly.

"Not exactly, the Bone Eater Well has shown similar qualities, lost of time from 30 minutes to an hour missing from the day" George spoke as he held a file of the artifact. "Sir we'll have to seal it if it does this much damage"

Koenma growled in frustration, as his predicament had worsen. "No doubt, but first we must collect the rest of the shards"

"Wait, what!?"

"Yes, It seems we must help with your quest" Koenma replied serious in-tone.

"Why?"

"Due to the fact that this is an incredibly powerful item, we can't just waste time so tomorrow Team Urameshi will dive into the well with you" he instructed as she bit back a yelp.

Kagome sank, her life furthered in complication. The others began to talk about the mission. Worried on how the others would react. The meeting ended Team Urameshi remaining. Only Botan to escort Kagome out. The blue haired woman smiled seeing exasperation on her companions face.

"Lively meeting it sure was"

"You can say that again"

Botan grinned, but didn't want Kagome to develop a poor view. Especially of her friends.

"Ya know despite their brash, and idiotic behavior, the Team is really not that bad"

Kagome perked up now interested.

"May I ask, why are the named Team Urameshi?"

"It's Yusuke's last name, and it was him who basically brought them together"

"How so?"

"Kuwabara went to school with him, and had occasion butted heads with Yusuke" letting loose a giggle.

"Really?"

"And believe it or not, Yusuke was charged with hunting both Hiei and Kurama down" Botan cheerfully spoke, unaware of Kagomes uneasy expression.

Koenma sat with the four. They were his best and foremost accomplished team. Yet lacked subtlety and organisation.

"This mission is a doozy, it must done quickly before any damage is done"

"And if we can't? " Yusuke asked

"Then might as well kiss our world goodbye"


End file.
